Penipu Hati
by Mizune Tori
Summary: ini songfic sekaligus fic BSD pertamaku.. song: Penipu Hati, singer: Tata Janetta. bisa dibilang ini lanjutannya Sorrowful Tanabata. Chuuya's Side of View


Hai Minna-san

ane keluarin cerita baru lagi niihhhh

kali ini mau nyoba fandom BSD plus nyoba bikin songfic

kali ini angst dulu ya

selamat membaca Minna

itadakimasu(?)

* * *

 **disclamer: BSD punya Kafka Asagiri senpai dan Sango Harukawa senpai  
**

 **kalau fic (gagal) sedih ini punya Mizune Tori seorang**

* * *

 _Kau katakan kau tak ingin membagi hatimu_

 _Tapi ternyata kau yang ingin menduakan aku_

Semilir angin berhembus dengan riang; mengajak menari surai senja yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Menatap pelabuhan Yokohama yang tak pernah tidur walau sang surya telah meninggalkan cakrawala. Lamunan berselimut sepi dan sesal itu tak henti-hentinya terngiang dalam kalbu pengguna kekuatan _-For the Tainted Sorrow-_ itu. Tiba-tiba, seutas pita putih melayang di hadapannya. Ingin ia menggapai, apa daya angin menculiknya. Ingatannya pun melayang menuju saat dimana ia bersama dengan partner yang telah meninggalkannya itu.

 _Sedikit banyak aku bisa merasakannya_

 _Dari sikapnu dari tingkahmu padaku_

Teringat lah ia saat rekannya itu sedikit berubah. Senyum nakalnya meredup seiring dengan candaan tanpa hentinya yang hilang ditelan waktu. Mata yang selalu bersinar terang itu digantikan dengan tatapan kosong. Sering terlihat ia menyendiri dalam sepi. Ia yang dulu entah kenapa telah musnah; digantikan dengan pria sendu tanpa api semangat yang dulu selalu berkobar dalam kalbunya. Sebenarnya ia tahu, jikalau pria itu kehilangan jati dirinya bersamaan dengan perginya Oda Sakunosuke; sahabat karib partnernya itu ke alam sana. Apa lah dayanya untuk menghibur partner yang sebenarnya ia cintai itu.

 _Tak usah kau berakting lagi di depan mataku_

 _Berulah-ulah yang tak penting cari perhatianku_

Ia pun sadar bahwa rekannya itu selalu berusaha untuk kembali bersikap seperti dulu. 1001 cara jelas pria itu kerahkan untuk kembali menjahilinya. Di satu waktu, partnernya itu akan mengerjainya hingga ia marah. Namun, candaan itu tetap tak terasa seperti dulu. Seakan-akan partnernya itu memakai topeng yang menyembunyikan kepedihan yang terlukis dalam wajahnya. Muak rasanya melihat senyuman palsu itu mengembang. Pernah juga ia melihat Penghabis Perban bersurai coklat tanah itu menangis dalam diamnya. Jika saat itu tiba, sang surai senja tak bisa berbuat apa-apa; selain melihatnya dari kejauhan.

 _Sudah ku putuskan ku kan meninggalkan mu_

 _Agar kau tahu aku tak sudi untuk kau sakiti_

'Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari Port Mafia.'

Kata-kata yang mengalir itu terasa bak tamparan keras padanya. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia tak dapat berpikir. Sentakan kecil dari rekannya itu pula yang membangunkannya dari lamunan itu.

'Kenapa?'

1 kata yang sangat singkat. Hanya itu kata yang terucap dari pemilik mata safir.

'50% karena keinginan Oda, sisanya karena diriku sendiri'

Jawaban yang sekali lagi menorehkan luka dalam sanubari. Ia sekuat tenaga berjuang untuk tidak menangis.

'Semoga kau tak mati disana.'

'Terimakasih, cebol'

Langkah kaki sang safir bergerak cepat meninggalkan maniak bunuh diri itu. Langkah yang anehnya bertambah cepat seiring waktu berjalan. Saat sampai pada kamarnya; ranjang kawannya itu sudah bersih dan rapi tanpa sebuah barang pun. Lemari yang kosong semakin melukai hatinya. Akhirnya dalam sepi ia menangis.

"….sama-sama, ikan kembung…"

 _Sebagai penipu hati kau telah gagal_

 _Membodohi ku seperti yang lain_

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan, mengalir bebas dari pelupuk matanya. Pelabuhan itu menjadi saksi kepedihan jiwa Eksekutif Port Mafia yang telah ditahan selama sekitar 4 tahun itu. Walaupun ia tahu, bahwa cepat atau lambat, dia akan pergi meninggalkannya, tapi perasaan kehilangan itu tetap ada. Ia memang telah siap meninggalkan perasaan itu, tapi kalbunya sendiri lah yang tak mengijinkannya keluar dari jerat penyesalan itu.

"KENAPA KAU HARUS PERGI?"

Teriakan itu menggema seraya angin membawanya pergi. Meninggalkan si pemilik teriakan dalam nestapa berkepanjangan. Ia memang lebih tahu soal masalah partnernya itu, tapi siapa saja pasti tahu bahwa ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya tentang kepergian rekannya itu.

 _Andai telat ku sadari ku kan lebih sakit hati_

 _Untung saja lebih cepat ku tahu_

"Oh, Grantors of Dark Disgrace, do not wake me again"

Seketika kesadarannya direnggut oleh kekuatannya sendiri. Beton pun hancur, baja terbelah, semuanya remuk oleh luapan gravitasi yang menyelimuti tubuh penuh duka itu. Ia tahu jika ia menggunakan kekuatannya yang itu, ia akan mati. Namun, ia tidak peduli. Tapi, keinginannya itu tak terwujud; dikarenakan sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan surai senja itu tiba-tiba…

"No Longer Human"

pria bersurai coklat tanah itu memeluk tubuh si senja, dan seketika itu juga lenyaplah luapan gravitasi yang menyelimutinya.

"Aku disini, Nakahara Chuuya"

"D..dazai Osamu..?"

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

ye... habissss

bagus gak?

comment- comment dibawah yaaa


End file.
